Stop Calling Me That
by quinn18
Summary: Not a one-shot anymore. Sam hates it when Jake calls her Brat. So she ignores him and leaves the room when he comes in the room and/or tries to talk to her. First PS fanfic, first one-shot SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

S POV

I woke up this morning to a nightmare. In this nightmare, Jake and I had been fighting about something and it ended with him walking away from me and our friendship.

Friendship. Jake and I are best friends; we have been since I came back from San Francisco. But lately I have been looking at him in a new way.

The truth is I like Jake a lot more than I should. More than a best friend, more than a brother, and much much, much more then he likes me, and I most definitely won't be telling him. Especially when the only person that I can admit it to is me.

I LIKE JAKE ELY!

See I can scream it at the top of my lungs in my head, but screaming it aloud, no way in hell is that going to happen.

I am currently in the barn grooming Tempest, but I'm not thinking of grooming or anything that has to do with horses. I'm actually thinking about that dream, and the fact that it had seemed so real.

"Hey Brat." Jake called.

Ugh, I really hate that nickname, but whatever.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Helping Wyatt unload some hay at eight o'clock." He said.

"Then why are you here so early? It's only like 7:20." I said.

"Just felt like it." He said then walked out of the barn

-Later that night-

_25._

_25 times._

_Jake called me that stupid nickname 25 times in four hour,_ I though as I went to bed that night.

Next morning-

I woke up, again, from that dream last night, and truthfully, it was starting to get to me, as if it meant something.

-Later that morning-

I was not, thankfully, finished mucking out all of the stalls and was making my last trip of the day with a full wheelbarrow to the manure pile.

"Hey Brat."

"Ugh." That's it.

I walked off leaving behind a very confused and startled Jake.

I walked into the house and got a snack, thankfully, no one was in there..

I sat at the table and at my snack. I was just finishing when I heard the screen door open and close shut.

I looked up to see who it was and then got up and walked to my room before Jake could say anything.

A little while later I was called for lunch, so I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting there eating sandwiches, including Jake. I grabbed two of them off the plate and a soda from the fridge and walked out the door. I sat down by the river that ran behind the ranch and began to eat.

I ate in silence and when I was finished I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Sam-" Jake started but I didn't hear the end because I got up and walked away.

I went into the barn and saddled up Ace and went for a quick ride around the yard. Then I decided to go into the house since I had nothing else to do.

"Hey Sam, Brynna, your dad, and I are going over to Trudy's for the night. Are you going to be okay for tonight and most of tomorrow?" Gram asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. When are you guys leaving?" I asked.

"Right about now actually." Dad said, coming down the stairs with a few bags. I nodded and then hugged them all goodbye. Then I watched them leave and then went up to my room.

-Later that night-

After taking a shower, I walked downstairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. I hadn't combed my hair out so it was sticking, in clumps, to my neck, face, back and basically everywhere it touched.

I got downstairs and what I saw almost made me turn around and go back to my room, but I was to hungry.

"Hey." Jake said.

I only nodded to show that I had heard him.

"Your dad asked me to stay here 'til they get back tomorrow to keep you company." He said.

I nodded and he sighed. I just sat down across from him at the table. He looked so sad that I wanted to go over to him and ask him what was wrong. But I couldn't, I had to stay strong.

I finished eating and went upstairs again.

I was sitting on my bed an hour later when I heard a knock on my door. When I didn't answer he just came in.

"Okay, you're obviously not going to talk to me, but hopefully you'll at least listen to what I have to say." He said.

I looked up at him and he continued.

"You have been ignoring me all day and I'm afraid I'm going to seriously lose it if you don't start talking to me. I don't even know what I did wrong, but I obviously did something. I just don't want to lose our friendship over some stupid that I can fix." He said.

Oh no, my dream. This is almost exactly like it, except it wasn't in my room. It also was him walking away from me and our friendship, but now it's me that is walking away from him and our friendship.

I hadn't noticed that while I had been ranting on and on about this, that Jake had come extremely close. He was now leaning over me that if he fell, he would be completely on top of me, my body part touching the same body part on him.

"There's only one think I can think of to do. It could either fix our friendship or break it." He said.

Oh my God. As he came even closer, I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. I watched as his lips met mine in a chaste kiss.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long. I'm in love with you Samantha Anne Forester." He said.

I smile and I knew that I not only liked Jake, but I loved him.

"I love you too, Jacob Ely." I said and I leaned up to kiss him. This time it wasn't just a chaste kiss, but a full-blown make out session.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head yes.

We laid in my bed for a while in silence. He had his arms wrapped around my waste and mine were around him with my head on his chest.

"So, care to tell me why you were avoiding me, Brat?" He asked.

"Ugh, that's the reason." I said and he looked confused. "That stupid nickname. Do you know how many times you call me that a day? Yesterday you called me that 25 times." I said.

"That's the reason you ignored me all day, because of the nickname I have been calling you almost all your life. Why didn't you just ask me to stop?" He asked.

"I don't know. But if I hadn't, do you really think we would be together right now?" I asked.

"Probably not." He answered.

"Exactly, but it was kind of stupid." I said.

He laughed while I just smiled, then he kissed me and I kissed him back.

Then we laid there and next thing I know I'm asleep and I'm pretty sure that smile is still there.

A/N: Well that wasn't my first fanfic. But it was my first Phantom Stallion fanfic, and my first one-shot. Tell me what you think.

Like it?

Hate it?

Love it?

Let me know.


	2. Author's Note

**Ok so I have decided that I'm going to turn this into a story. **

**So as soon as I'm done writing the chapter I'm writing for one of my other stories, I'll start on chapter to.**

**The story will pick up from where I left off.**

**If you have any suggestions on things that would be good to put into the story, I would love to hear them and I will give credit to the person that gives me the suggestion.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Krys**


	3. Chapter 2

S POV

I woke up in the morning to the rays of sun coming through my bedroom window. I wouldn't help but wonder why my pillow was so hard. I opened my eyes and realized it wasn't a pillow, but a chest, and a very toned chest at that. I looked up at Jake and remembered what had happened last night. **(Nothing sexual!!!!! Lol)** I smiled at the thought of being Jake's girlfriend, but then I couldn't help but wonder about what my dad is going to say when he finds out.

I couldn't get up because he had his arms around me and he looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake him up. But then again, I didn't really want to get up, so I just laid there in his arms.

About fifteen minutes later I felt him start to stir and wake up, but since I didn't want to get up want to get up and I just pretended to be asleep.

"Sam." I heard him say but I kept up with my act. He sighed. "Sam, I know you're not sleeping, you're a horrible faker."

"Fine." I said sighing. "Is it really that bad that I just want to stay in bed for a change? Especially when I have you for a pillow."

"I guess not." He replied. "But if we go out now and do your chores, we can come back in and watch a movie or something."

"Okay." I said and even though I didn't want to, I got out of Jake's embrace and told him to leave so I could change.

I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tank top then pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Once I was done I went down stairs and found Jake sitting at the kitchen table.

"How can you wear those jeans?" He asked.

"They're comfortable, why? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Nothing they just look really tight." He said.

"Well aren't you supposed to like that that?" I asked him and walked out the door with him right behind me.

"Didn't say I didn't like 'em on you." I heard hi mumble. I smirked because I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that.

We got to the barn and started mucking out the stalls. We got done with the chores about an hour later.

We went inside and I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist, looking over my shoulder into the fridge. "I'll just have a yogurt too. Just pick any kind, it doesn't matter to me."

I nodded and grabbed him a yogurt while he got two spoons out of the silverware drawer. I gave him his yogurt while he gave me a spoon and then we went and sat on the couch.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"I don't know, why don't you just flip through the channels until we find something that looks interesting." I said and he nodded.

He grabbed the remote and stared flipping through the channels as we ate our yogurt.

We finally found something and agreed to watch it. He lay on his back while I lay on my side between him and the back of the couch with my head on his chest.

Near the middle of the movie we both fell asleep in the same position.

I woke up to awe's and a clicking noise as if they were taking a picture.

_What the hell would some be taking a picture of?_ I thought.

I opened my eyes to see Gram, dad, and Brynna standing there along with Maxine and Luke, Jake's parents.

I realized they were taking pictures of us and groaned. I turned my head towards Jake's chest.

"Sam, would you tell me what's going on? Yesterday you were avoiding Jake and then today we find you in this position." My dad said.

"Okay, long story short, I got fed up with Jake calling me Brat. So last night he finally got me to talk about why I was ignoring him and I told him. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I said.

"Sam, Jake has been calling you Brat for as long as I can remember. So why did it make you so mad?" Gram asked.

"Well, would you be mad if someone called you that 25 times in the entire time that that someone had been around in one day, which by the way was two days ago and he was here for four hours." I ranted on while they laughed. I turned to Jake who was still sleeping. "You are so lucky you are still asleep." I said and the adults laughed even harder.

"See that's the difference between you and me Brat, er, Sam, I know how to at least look like I'm still sleeping when I don't want to get up." He said.

I groaned. "Oh, shut up." I said to him.

"Is that really how you should speak to your new boyfriend?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't care." I said and stuck my tongue out at him, I know, I know, it's childish, but like I said I really don't care at the moment.

"Wow, so mature." He said.

I swear, it's like he knows what I'm thinking sometimes.

"So?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes, but I rolled mine back at him.

We heard hysterical laughing and noticed our parents laughing at our odd behavior. We looked back at each other and then we started to laugh along with them.

-Later-

It was around t o'clock and I was out riding Ace. I was just coming off of the bridge and into the yard when I heard a gunshot. It was close, in fact, a little too close for comfort. I heard another one and then felt Ace start to collapse underneath me. Ace fell and I jumped off before he could crush my leg with his weight.

The house was in hearing distance so I yelled for help. Soon I saw dad, Brynna and Gram run out of the house and hurry towards me.

"What happened?" Brynna asked.

"I was just coming off the bridge when I heard a gunshot. It sounded close but I didn't think it was this close. Then I heard another one and then Ace started to collapse and I jumped off of him before my leg got crushed." I said. "This is all my fault dad."

"Sam, don't say that because it wasn't, you know it, we know it and most importantly, Ace knows it." Gram said.

"No, you don't get it, it is my fault. When I heard that first gunshot, I didn't think anything of it. I should have gotten Ace out of them." I said crying into his mane.

"Brynna, go call Maxine, I think we're going to need all of the Ely's to help with this." Dad said and I'm pretty sure he mumbled something along the lines of 'especially Jake'. But I couldn't be sure.

A half an hour later I heard the slamming of car doors and then a few minutes later the sounds of hooves thundering into the yard. Then a pair of familiar, muscular arms went around my waist, pulling me up and away from Ace. I stood up, well actually it was more like Jake dragging me up because I didn't want to leave my horse. Once I was up I turned to cry into Jake's chest while he stood there rubbing my back.

I heard people whispering but all I could do was cry. Someone sighed and then I felt another hand on my back. I turned around to see my dad looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't think Ace is going to make it. The vet is coming, he's going to get the bullet out and give it to the police so that they can try and figure out who shot Ace." Dad said.

I nodded but still blamed myself for this happening.

"Sweety, why don't you go back to the house with Jake and we'll come get you when we know something." Gram said.

I didn't want to leave Ace but I knew I couldn't do anything to help him, so I let Jake take me to the house.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as we sat at the kitchen table.

I shook my head to show him that I wasn't. "This is all my fault Jake. Ace is going to die because of me."

"This isn't your fault Sam. There is nothing you could have done to keep Ace from getting shot." He said.

"But it is. I shouldn't have been so careless. Before Ace was shot, I heard a gunshot before that and even though I knew it was close, I didn't get Ace out of there fast enough. And I can't help find the person who shot Ace because I didn't even see the shooter. It was like the bullet came out of nowhere." I said.

He didn't answer and I knew he agreed with me on blaming myself. But I didn't want him to agree with me out loud or in some other way, even if he did. I wanted him to argue with me and try to make me see that it wasn't, even though I know it is. It let me know that even though I blamed myself, he didn't.

I got up and ran into my room and cried into my pillow. A few minutes later someone came in but I didn't move.

Jake came over and lay down next to me on my bed. He put his arms around me and made me face him. We were both on our sides, facing each other. I looked him in the eyes and could tell that he wanted to know what is wrong.

"I'm just scared, Jake. I hate feeling so helpless, especially when it's my horse out there dying and I can't do anything about it." I said.

"I know and I would feel the same if that happened to Witch, even though I wouldn't show it by running off and crying into my pillow." He said sarcastically, cheering me up.

I nodded and put my head against his chest and he rubbed my back. We laid like that for a while before we heard the screen door in the kitchen open and then my door a few minutes after.

"I really should yell at you for finding you two like this, but I'm not going to." Dad said.

"So is there any news? What's going on?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do, but we think we know who the shooter is." Dad said.

"Well, who is it?" Jake asked.

"We are pretty sure it was Link Slocum. The bullet the vet found in Ace is a very expensive brand and…"

"And he's the only one with the money to buy them." I finished.

"Exactly what the sheriff was thinking, but we need more proof since there could be others out there that had the brand of bullets, or if Link had an accomplice." Dad said.

I nodded. So, what about Ace? What are we going to do?"

"Well, we have to put him down. He's in pain but I figured you would want to say goodbye." He asked.

"Umm, yeah I would." I said and got up.

I walked out of the house followed closely by Jake and my dad. Everybody was still out there but moved to give me space near my horse. I kneeled by his head to say goodbye.

"Hey boy, don't worry, it'll be all over soon, I promise. I love you and I won't ever forget your." I said.

I hugged him around his neck and then kissed him on his forehead. I nodded to the vet, indicating that he could put Ace down. I turned into Jake's chest again, but this time it wasn't to cry, yet, but because I couldn't find it in myself to watch the life that was left in Ace's eyes disappear.

**The end of this chapter was hard to write. I didn't intend to have Ace die, but it just sort of happened..**

**I'm going to be going camping for a few weeks on the 30****th**** which means I won't be able to update, but I will be writing more while I'm gone when I find the time..**

**I'm hoping to update at least once before I leave. I have to babysit while my parents go away but I'll try to find time..**


	4. Dream Horse

S POV

After Ace got put down they put a tarp over him. It was late so I went right up to bed. That night I had the weirdest dream.

"_Number 23, Midnight Magic, ridden and owned by Samantha Forester." The announcer said_

_I was on a black Trakehner gelding going over a show jumping course. We entered the arena and started the course. The dark horse thundered through the course, clearing all the jumps in sight. We finished the course to thunderous applause. _

"_That was number 23, Midnight Magic and Samantha Forester, with a cleared course."_

_I went over to where Jake was standing by the trailer._

"_Good job Sam." He said._

_I smiled and thanked him. I had been the last rider and we were going on to the timed round. There were only a few riders that cleared and I was last up. I got off the horse and got him some water. I talked to Jake for a few minutes when someone came up to us._

"_Hey, you're up next." He said. I nodded and then went to Magic._

"_C'mon boy, this is all about the speed. Let's show him what you can do." I told the black gelding._

_We were at the arena gate when the rider before us came out on a bay horse._

"_Good luck, the angles are tricky when you're going at a fast speed." She warned me. I thanked her and then rode through the open gate._

_We started the course and I noticed the girl had been right about the angles. Some of them we tight and at the speed we were going it was difficult. We finished the course at a break neck speed._

_I took him to get a drink of water before they announced the winner._

_Five minutes later we were back in the arena lined up. The announcer started counting down from sixth place._

"_And first place goes to Samantha Forester on Midnight Magic." The announcer hooked the blue ribbon on Magic's bridle. _

I woke up to Jake shaking me.

"Jeez, Sam. You're definitely not a light sleeper. Wyatt, Grace and Brynna said to take a shower and then come down stairs so that they can talk to you." He said.

I nodded and then got up and went to take a shower. While I was in the shower I thought about the dream I had. Was it a sign or something? Maybe it's trying to tell me that I should try English riding. That's when I decided that I would try. I already knew how to since Ryan Slocum had taught me on Tinkerbell **(A/N: I think that's what the horses name was, correct me if I'm wrong.)**

I got out of the shower and went to my room to get some clothes. I pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top. I got dressed and went down stairs.

"Jake said you guys wanted to talk to me." I said when I got into the kitchen. Everybody was sitting at the table so I went and sat between my dad and Jake.

"Well, the insurance company is going to give us the money that Ace was worth. Now we just need to decide what to do with it." Dad said.

"Well there is a nice Quarter Horse for sale down the road that we could get for Sam, and it's not too expensive." _**Gram**_ said.

"That sounds good. What do you think Sam?" Dad asked me.

"I want to try English riding, jumping to be exact." I said. Every head at the table turned to look at me.

"Sam I don't think that would be a good idea. On top of getting a horse, you would need all new tack." And to practice jumping you would actually need jumps. And there's also the problem about riding, you don't know how to ride English." Dad said.

"Actually remember when I was spending time with Ryan Slocum. He taught me how to ride English style and he gave me pointers on jumping. So all we would need is the horse, the tack would probably come with the horse, so that leaves the jumps." I said.

"I don't know Sam. Why don't you go out and I'll talk about this with Gram and Brynna." Dad said. I nodded and then went upstairs to see if Jen was online. She was and I started to tell her about my dream.

_**Jen: **_ wow that's weird. I wonder why you dreamt of that.

_**Sam: **_I don't know Jen, what if it was a sign or something.

_**Jen: **_Hmm, maybe, well I have to go. My dad needs help with the ranch, Ryan's coming back and Linc wants the yard cleaned up.

_**Sam: **_Ok, well tell Ryan I said I hi when you see him. Bye.

_**Jen: **_I will, bye.

I signed off right after Jen did and went back down stairs and to the barn.

I started to clean out Ace's stall and not even half way through taking shavings out I was crying. I walked out of the stall and sat on a hay bale. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, leaning my head against the wall; tears silently went down my face. After a few minutes I felt someone sit beside me. Jake put his arm around my shoulder and I put my head against his shoulder. We sat like that until I calmed down and the tears stopped.

"You okay now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I was just cleaning out Ace's stall, I guess it was just a little too hard for me to handle." I said.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked.

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't. I think this is something I need to do on my own." I said.

Over the next few days nothing happened. Three days after I told the family I wanted to ride English style I got a phone call.

I was lying on my bed when Gram called me down.

I took the phone from Gram.

"Hello, Sam speaking." I said into the phone.

"Sam, its Ryan Slocum." Said the familiar British accent.

"Oh hi Ryan, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just got back to the ranch a few days ago. Jen was telling me about you wanting to ride English." He said.

"Yeah, I had this weird dream the night Ace died and I could get it out of my head."

"Yeah, Jen told me about it. I have a horse here that I don't plan on riding, but he has a lot of jumping talent and I hate to see it go to waste. So I was wondering if you wanted to come and see him." Ryan said.

"I would love to, when do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Anytime, you could even come now if you'd like, my dad is away on business so you wouldn't have to see him." He said.

"Ok, hold on let me see if someone can bring me over." I said and put the phone on the table.

I went outside and Jake was coming out of the barn.

"Jake, can you take me over to Gold Dust?" I asked him.

"Sure, you going to see Jen?" He asked.

"No I'm going to see Ryan, he just called me and he said that he has a horse that he wants me to see." I said.

I saw his jaw tense but nodded. "Ok, give me five minutes." He said and walked back into the barn.

I went back in the house and picked up the phone. "Jake's going to bring me over in five minutes." I said into the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you soon Sam." He said and hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook and sat at the table to wait for Jake. He came in a few minutes later to see if I was ready. I got up and walked over to his truck.

"So when can you go for you send in for your license?" He asked me.

"Next week, on Tuesday." I said and he nodded.

We got to Gold Dust Ranch a few minutes later and Ryan and Jen were waiting for us over by the barn. When they saw us they started to walk over.

"Hey Sam. Hey Jake." Jen said.

"Hey." I said and Jake nodded.

"Well, Sam, I believe I have to perfect horse for you. He's a black Trakehner gelding. Let me show him to you." Ryan said and my eyes got wide.

Ryan led us into the barn and to a stall. He went into the stall and brought out and exact replica of the horse that was in my dreams. It would be really weird if his name is-

My thought got cut off by Ryan speaking. "Sam, meet Midnight Magic, or just Magic."

Oh My God. I wouldn't be surprised if my jaw was on the floor.

"Sam, are you ok?" I heard Jake ask me.

"This is him." Was all I said.

"What do you mean Sam?" Jen asked.

"This horse is exactly what the horse in my dream looked like, even the blaze." I said.

"That's pretty freaky." Ryan said.

"You have no idea. In my dream the announcer called him Midnight Magic. And I swear I have never seen this horse before now." I said.

"Well maybe it was a sign, like u said." Jen said.

Yeah, maybe." I said.

"Well then, I think you should have this horse. Maybe it's fate." Ryan said.

"I don't know Ryan. I would never be able to pay for him." I said.

"Don't worry about that. Magic and his tack are free, my dad told me to get rid of him or he was going to send him to the slaughter house. His words, not mine." He said.

"Alright, just let me talk to my dad first." I said.

"Ok, would you like to ride him?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." I said

Ten minutes later Magic was tacked up and waiting for us in the ring. I walked in and took the helmet from the stable hand and mounted on the dark gelding. I put him through his paces and he felt great. Ryan told me to take him over a few of the jumps in the ring and it was as if I was in my dream again. He's perfect, and I'm going to make my dad see that.

When I got off I handed the reins to one stable hand and the helmet I borrowed to another. We said goodbye to Jen and I told Ryan I would be in touch. I got in the passenger seat of Jake's truck and we left.

"You looked really good riding him." Jake said.

"Thanks, it was fun." I said.

**Alright so like I said before I'm going camping tomorrow so I won't be updating for like a week and a half at the most. But I will have my laptop and be writing as much as I can, I just won't have any internet to put it up..**

**Hope you liked the chapter..**

**Let me know what you think..**

**Krys..**


	5. Chapter 5

S POV

We got back to River Bend and it was close to dinner time. Jake said that he had to get home and that he would see me tomorrow.

"Samantha, where have you been?" I heard my dad ask from the porch.

"I went to Gold Dust Ranch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Ryan called and told me that he had a horse he wanted me to look at." I said.

"Ok, I'll let you go with this since you at least had Jake with you." I smiled at him. "Now come on, go get ready for dinner, it's almost done."

I walked into the house and walked up the stairs to my room and changed then went to the bathroom to wash my hands. Then I headed back down the stairs to eat.

"So Samantha, why don't you tell us where you were all afternoon, you dad said something about looking at a horse at Gold Dust Ranch." Brynna said half way through dinner.

"Well, Ryan called me earlier and told me that Jen told him about the dream I had and that he had a horse that he didn't plan on riding, but she has talent and he didn't want it to go to waste. I found Jake and asked him to drive me over and he said he would. When we got there Ryan showed me this horse that looked exactly like the horse in my dream, and even weirder, the horse had the exact same name. Ryan asked me if I wanted to ride him so I did and he was perfect." I told them.

"And now you want him?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Well if he's from Gold Dust then he's going to be expensive, I highly doubt we would get enough from the insurance company."

"That's just it. Ryan said that if he couldn't find someone for him then his dad was going to take him to the slaughterhouse, but he doesn't know why. So he said that Magic and his tack would be free." I explained to them.

"Well that does change things." Brynna said.

"Look, if you want that horse and he is free, then I don't see why you can't have him." My dad said.

"Thank you." I said happily and grinned so much my mouth hurt. "I'll call Ryan tomorrow and tell him."

"Now we need a new plan for the money we'll get from Ace's insurance policy." Dad said.

"Well, Sam can go for her license next week and she's going to need a vehicle." Gram said.

"That's true; with the money maybe we could find a car for her." Brynna said

"Or, it could go towards her college." Dad said.

"But I'm not even sure if I'm going to college. I'm just going to take over the ranch some day, so what do I need college for?" I said

"Well, you will need a job between now and the time you take over the ranch, so yes you do need college." My dad said.

"How about a compromise, with the money we get I'll get a non expensive car, but the rest will be for college. I'll keep my grades up and hopefully get scholarships." I said.

"I'll think about it." Dad said. I smiled at him and then asked to be excused.

I went out to the barn and sat on the hay bale I was sitting on a few days ago.

I had been hoping that Magic would fill part of the hole Ace left in my heart, if not all of it. But I knew it would be hard, Ace had meant the world to me, and I don't think he would ever be replaced, he would always have a place in my heart.

I went inside and headed upstairs. I got changed and even though it was too early to sleep, I got in bed.

The next morning I got up and got dressed then headed down stairs. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and then went outside to start my chores. Once everything was done I went inside and decided to call Ryan.

"Gold Dust Ranch, Ryan speaking." He answered after three rings.

"Hey Ryan, its Sam, I just wanted to let you know that my dad said that I could have Magic." I told him.

"That's great; could you come and get him today? I talked to my dad last night and he asked me if I had gotten rid of him yet. When I said no he said that if I haven't gotten rid of him by the time he gets back then hes going to take him to the slaughter house the day after he gets back. He gets back tomorrow" He asked.

"I would love to but I just have to make sure that's ok with my dad. Hold on a sec." I said and ran outside to where my dad was standing with Ross. "Hey dad, Ryan wants to know if we can go pick up Magic today."

"Today I'm busy, but when Jake gets here you can ask him to drive you." He said. I nodded and then ran back to the house.

"My dad said that I have to wait until Jake gets here to ask him but I'll call you before we leave." I said.

"Alright, so I'll see you sometime today?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely, bye Ryan." I said.

"Bye Sam." He said and then I hung up. I went outside to start on Magic's stall. He would be in Ace's old one.

I put shaving in the stall and scrubbed Ace's old water and food bucket then put the food bucket back in the stall.

I was filling up the water bucket when I heard a truck coming up the driveway. A few minutes later a shadow came over me. I looked up to see Jake standing there.

"Hey Sam." He said.

"Hey." I said.

I went to pick up the bucket when it was full but Jake beat to me.

"Where is this going?" He asked.

"Ace's old stall." I said and he gave me a questioning glance. "Dad said I could have Magic and when I called Ryan earlier he asked if we could get him today since his dad is coming home tomorrow. I guess he was supposed to get rid of him before his dad got back." I said.

"And since you're dad has to be out on the range today, you were hoping I could drive you over? He asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Could you?" I asked.

"Sure, but you're going to have to wait until I hook the trailer up to my truck. So go call him and tell him we are going to leave in 10 minutes." He said.

"Thank you." I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him he tensed for a second but then relaxed and hugged me back. I kissed him and then ran to the house.

I dialed the ranch number and Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan, it's Sam, we're leaving in about 10 minutes." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." He said.

We said goodbye and then hung up and I walked out to see Jake walking to his truck. I walked over to the trailer and watched as Jake hook up to the trailer like a pro.

"Hey Sam you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup." I said and then climbed into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's side.

We made our way over to Gold Dust and met Ryan in the barn. He had some tack at the stall door.

"Hey Sam, hey Jake, this is all Magic's stuff. Let's bring it over to you trailer. There was a small tack room in the trailer and we put all the tack in there then we put the ramp down and Ryan went to get Magic. A few minutes later he came out with the dark gelding.

"Here is his name plate." He said. Then his phone rang and he walked away. We put Magic in the trailer and put up the safety guard.

"Okay my dad is coming early; he'll be here in forty-five minutes. I would sit here and talk but I have stuff I need to get done before he gets here. Good luck with him by the way, if you ever need anything then just give me a call." Ryan said when he got back.

I smiled and thanked him and then we got into the truck and drove off. When we got back to River Bend everyone was out there waiting. I went around the back and brought Magic out to meet everyone.

"Everyone, this is Magic."


End file.
